


just tell me what to say

by rnadoka



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Kyoko had always felt like an intense person, filled to the brim with fire. But eventually, that fire burns out.





	just tell me what to say

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second pmmm fic in a row?! and yes i should be doing my homework LOL.. anyways i love when my faves suffer immensely. Thanks for reading ! ♡

In your mind, you always knew that no one would ever love Sayaka like you did. No boy could ever fathom the level of your dedication to her, the love that constantly radiated from you.  
  
Despite her admittedly boyish and rough side, Sayaka was truly a sweet person and would do anything to help her friends, you knew that much. She had always been a bit of an airhead, but she made up for it in enthusiasm and loyalty. She cared, but sometimes for the wrong reasons.  
  
You remember the week Kamijo came back to school. At first, you had been excited, glad that he returned and was well. But within the week, a feeling of dread sat in. A feeling that made your stomach turn when you saw Sayaka laughing at something he said, something he did. A pit of rage quickly started to burn inside of you.  
  
As you sit and ponder these thoughts, the teacher's voice rings out: "Okay everyone, get into pairs! We have much to do today!" Your eyes instantly turn towards Sayaka's desk; she's already at Kamijo's side, blushing and giggling all the while. Your poker face turns sour, and you cross your arms over your chest. A voice in the back of your head calls out: 'Who needs a partner anyways? I can do it alone. I'm not weak.'  
  
As you slump in your chair a bit, you feel a light tap on your shoulder. You turn your head, humming when you look over. It's none other than Madoka. "Would you like to work with us, Kyoko-chan?" Her smile is bright but has a tinge of sadness to it. You grit your teeth a bit. She was trying her hardest to be genuine, you know that. You look at Hitomi and she smiles happily back.  
  
"Sure," you say quietly while fitting your desk against theirs, "if that's cool." Madoka and Hitomi hum, agreeing that it's alright. You look at Madoka while she's explaining the project, scanning her face. She was a pretty girl, and you wondered why she wasn't dating yet. She was nice, genuine and had a sense of humor; it irked you if you had to be completely honest. She touched your hand lightly after a minute and asked, "Did you get all of that?" Your face flushes: you weren't listening in the tiniest bit. You mutter a yes and she smiles gently, all-knowing. She slides you the paper for the project, and tells you read over it and take it when class was over if you needed. You thank her, looking to Hitomi: She was already turned to Madoka, discussing the project. You look slowly over to Kamijo's desk.  
  
Your stomach still feels like it has rocks in it, like someone shoved them down your throat and they would never come out. You swallowed: Sayaka looked so beautiful when she laughed. For a split second, you wished you were a boy. Wished that you were Kamijo. Wished that Sayaka could love you.


End file.
